I Am Dark
by firelillyz
Summary: By Zuko or me ZUTARA and it shows the story from his point of view. Rated M for mature content such as him implying sexual stuff...ONE-SHOT Enjoy ! :D sorry I suck at summaries DX


**I am dark.**

It's much more than a simple statement, it's a word that explains me, I am dark. But I'm much more than that, my title continues. I am Zuko, banished prince of the fire nation, and I am dark.

I wasn't always dark, you should know, I used to be a normal pain-in-the-ass. That is, untill a certain waterbender got her heart broken by me in Ba-sing-se. You should have seen her, the way she cried with such emotion, the way she thought she could threaten me by stalking into my room the day I joined these idiots, the betrayl itself I put her innocent heart through- oh, it was just so delicious!

"ZUKO!" Oh- there's my cue, better go make her suffer, the sight is _just_ enough for me.

"Yes?"

"Where were you? Why are you staring at me with that look in your eyes?"

Her hand-so swift and through-striked my scarred cheek.

"As that so called petty avatar says, '_violence isn't gonna solve anything you guys!'."_

My prey put her hands on her hips, her face red with anger- so red that it was the brightest color throughout the western air temple. "P-PETTY? YOU BIG JERK I KNEW YOU HAVENT CHANGED AND YOU KNOW WHAT-" I simply smirked, for her ranting was like music to my ears. Suddenly a thought occured to me, I grabbed her wrists, pulling her body close to mine. I was making her uncomfortable, how touching. I planted one right on the tip of her nose, for teasing. Startled, she wips her hands away and tried to slap me again, failing sadly as I dodged it, snaking an arm around her waist. "Z-Zuko!" I could clearly see the fear in her brilliant eyes. "What is it, _dear?_"

"S-stop that!"

"Stop what? Enjoying myself? Now, now, where's the fun in that?"

Her look turned from fear to anger...even better! "Zuko you pervert! Get your arm off me! I swear to yue I will-" I shoved her lightly to the side, and headed off to my room, knowing she would follow for furthermore ranting. "Zuko, where are you going? I'm SO not finished with you!" she ranted as she ran towards me, and into my trap. I could tell she was confused because I was hiding behind the door of my room, giving off the impression that my room was empty. I remember what Toph had told me yesterday, the words rang through my head. _"I don't give a piece of crap on what you'll do with her. Do whatever you want, just don't do anything stupid, and don't BE stupid." _

"Z-Zuko? He-hello? H-haha, veeeeery funny you guys, you can come out now…_guys?"_ she managed to squeak out that last part. I came out of the shadows and closed to door, gently, so nobody would hear. "You know katara, these walls are sound proof, nobody can hear you,"

Katara gasped and turned around, her hands curled to her chest, her eyes to the ground, the room was dead silent.

"No body can be disturbed, they cant hear you cry, laugh, gasp, or even…..scream."

Her face was blank, no fear, no anger, no shock, nothing.

"C'mon Katara , smile. If you're frowning all the time, the whats the fun in that?"

I purred as I crept closer, sliding my arms around her waist. I nuzzled into her neck, then I saw it. I saw a look on her face that I never saw before, could it be? The look was a cross between confusion, happiness, and was it….longing?

"What is it Katara? _Tell me what you want!_"

She started shaking, gods I absolutely, _adored it _when she did that, it drove me nuts!

"Katara?" I stroked her. "Mmmmmm?" she was enjoying this! "Do you know what my favorite word is?"

Her beautiful blue orbs looked up at me, in them I finally saw what I was waiting for **-**lust.

"Hm?"

"My favorite word….is _pleasure._ And that is exact what I intend to give you."

"Z-Zuko? N-no way! Stop this crazy nonsense!"

"It makes complete sense Katara. You lay down here, I give you the time of your life, and we carry on the rest of the day as if nothing happened. I just haveone question for you." I said while gently pushing her down to the rug in my room.

"Mmmm what?"

I paused a second before tracing her features.

"_Are you ready for pleasure?"_


End file.
